


The Astrological Compatibility of Shassie - Basic Version

by grabthefish



Series: Psych Writer's Notes [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Astrological Compatibility, Gen, M/M, Writer's Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabthefish/pseuds/grabthefish
Summary: I got bored and decided to compare natal charts for Shawn and Carlton, then using multiple websites, broke it down into the astrological compatibility for our favorite pair. A friend suggested I put it up here in case any other writers wanted to use it as a source for their own works, so here it is.





	The Astrological Compatibility of Shassie - Basic Version

**Author's Note:**

> *When speaking to Gillian in 5.4 Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is, Shawn says that he is born in February. I'm sticking with the March birthday the Psych wiki has up though bc he is working a mark at this point in time and has been known to lie in order to keep/create a cover before. I firmly believe that to be the case here - he saw the amethyst ring and came up with a quick and easy way to connect. A February birthday would make Shawn an Aquarius or Pisces, and he is very much neither of those - Shawn Spencer is the most Aries Aries that ever did Aries, and nothing you can say will change my mind on this.

**_Shawn Spencer:_** March 24, 1977 _(Aries Sun + Venus)_

 ** _Carlton Lassiter:_** April 11, 1968 _(Aries Sun + Venus)_  

* * *

  **SEX & INTIMACY: ** _(65%)_

  * High self-respect and strong personalities make it easy for them to get naked and enjoy each other;
  * Possible selfishness is the most likely issue;
  * Sexual harmony is the most important aspect, but could also lead to fights and sharp words;
  * Thoughts must be tuned in to their partners needs for this relationship to work- selfishness will tank everything, especially if one of them is in touch with the desires of their partner and the other is not.



**TRUST:** _(55%)_

  * Angry + defensive = dishonesty;
  * If Aries is dishonest, it is like two kids fighting over absolutely nothing while keeping close to each other in an attempt to neutralize guilty feelings;
  * Mutual trust is a goal for both – not only in what the other is saying, but in needing to be able to trust that they can express _themselves_ without fear or a negative reaction from their partner;
  * Lack of tact and an impulsive nature can be problematic for this duo.



**COMMUNICATION & INTELLECT: ** _(85%)_

  * Imagine two handsome naked men banging their heads against a brick wall; both are extremely intelligent and equally as stubborn – this is the mindset of an Aries pairing;
  * This stubbornness can make them senselessly stupid, especially in dealing with each other;
  * Both have a strong need to prove something to others, which would be fine if calm, rational thought was involved, but their inability to stay that way for very long makes it difficult to deal with;
  * Their main focus is very similar, but peace is rarely found in communication if their methods differ;
  * They function with a hidden aggression that tends to manifest physically, especially if tired or aggravated.



**EMOTIONS:** _(75%)_

  * Warm and passionate, but hidden beneath a strong masculine nature;
  * They speak the same emotional language – they just need to be smart enough to use it;
  * Must work to balance themselves and their relationship by remaining independent, strong, and true to self ie) one star and one sun because two suns would burn them out too fast.



**VALUES:** _(95%)_

  * Aries values a person’s ability to be straightforward and clear with their feelings more than anything;
  * Primal natures will make both men consider themselves as fighters for justice and their partnership will do well if their forces combine in regard to this;
  * Truth, honor, and respect is an absolute necessity for this partnership to work.



**SHARED ACTIVITIES:** _(95%)_

  * Have similar energy and if pointed in the same direction, has the potential to be a spectacular match;
  * Both tend to be active people, so dates should keep that in mind ie) walking/hiking, sports, laser tag/paintball, sex, etc.



**SUMMARY:** _(75%)_

  * A very hot and combustible couple – works best if one is levelheaded while the other flies high;
  * Courageously determined to have their own ways – if they agree on things, they are unstoppable;
  * Their passion will constantly re-ignite, even if it means having to go through the occasional dramatic scene for them to get there;
  * When they disagree, time apart is the best way for them to cool down and come to their senses;
  * They are likely to be rivals as well as lovers, open enemies as well as good friends;
  * Unlikely to be bored, especially if a shared goal is found;
  * Courage, visions, and an unwillingness to let to world stay imperfect can be found in each other.



* * *

  **AS AN ARIES:**

  * Needs a challenge/cause/mission/battle;
  * Passionate conviction/courage/bravery/vision laced with a touch of fanaticism;
  * Not likely to compromise/give up the chase/quit because someone else doesn’t like it;
  * Love means knights on crusade and lovers who need to be rescued from dragons;
  * Half of the joy of love is in the pursuit, so an Aries may bounce from relationship to relationship until they find one that provides mystery/challenge/conflict – likely to be long-lasting with someone they can’t steamroll;
  * Behaves with honor towards both friends and enemies;
  * Insanely loyal but sometimes antagonizes people because Aries can be rash and impulsive and occasionally stunningly insensitive;
  * Can be incredibly impatient and will not suffer fools (or suffer at all) unless for a noble cause;
  * Romantic at heart who needs variety because routine causes things to get boring and break down;
  * Capable of profound thought and considerable tenderness;
  * Likely to create drama or a crisis if they cannot find one naturally;
  * Mischievous – goads people and staid situations until it all bursts into flames, but rarely gets burnt as they tend to be the first out the door;
  * Needs a steady, sensible partner with an independent life and independent interests – someone who refuses to be taken for granted and keeps them on their toes;
  * Love is a game – one to be taken seriously, but still an adventure into the realm of possibility;
  * Chronic domesticity is only possible with constant goals to be achieved and new challenges always right around the corner;
  * Thrives on risk – many are infuriatingly energetic and rush about with multiple irons in the fire, almost as if they take an invisible vitamin that makes sleeping/eating/resting/contemplation unnecessary;
  * Not even a little subtle when they want something – if they don’t get it, a tantrum, frosty silence, or verbal haranguing is likely;
  * Can be querulous, bad-tempered, or feisty, especially when fired up about something;
  * Genuinely hurt when accused of being egocentric – they are no more selfish than anyone else, they are just more honest about it;
  * Can be warm, supportive, and generous people when the situation calls for it;
  * Meanness and spite bewilder and wound them;
  * Fares best with people who are equally direct, open, and honorable – even repressed and insecure Aries aren’t boring, their neurosis proving to be interesting, if taxing.



* * *

  **THE ARIES MAN:**

  * Has a brave and noble heart, but can be insufferable and patronizing;
  * May have to be hit by a brick to be made to understand that his interference is unwelcome or to force him to realize that he is not needed for protection;
  * Often feels obliged to keep up his heroic image even when he doesn’t feel confident;
  * More likely to see crankiness than vulnerability from him when he is hurt/frightened/frustrated;
  * Tends to push himself beyond his limits in an attempt to be the ideal man;
  * Needs to recognize that he is only human but has issues doing so because he is caught up in the world of myth, trying to make his head-canon reality;
  * Is known for alternating between breathtaking gestures of generosity and crude insensitivity;
  * When in verbal battering mode, can be unaware of how much his words actually wound;
  * When on his hobby-horse, he expects his partner to believe in him so intently that they would abandon their dreams to follow his crusade;
  * If his partner believes in him and his dreams, they will have an unflinching and amazingly loyal friend who would protect and defend with utter selflessness;
  * Is prone to idealizing those they love;
  * No lack of romance or passion, but too much realism kills his fire and too much routine crushes his spirit – he wants to sweep his partner off their feet, whether the method be basic and physical or subtle and intellectual;
  * Vulnerable in matters of love – because he is so idealistic, he can be disillusioned and bruised with ease, which makes him try to protect himself by being heavy-handed or keeping his partner unsure of his constancy;
  * Good at making partners jealous because even though he is physically faithful, the dream ideal of love is constantly changing;
  * Has a truly superb quality that one must remember when their feelings are getting stomped on – he loves change, and that includes even changing himself;
  * Although capable of being arrogant, petulant, and contrary, he is _never_ complacent;
  * If he can understand that a relationship is a thing that grows and changes, needing insight and attention, he will choose that as his life’s cause and a happily ever after will be possible.



\- FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> * a more detailed version is coming soon; this one is based solely off of their Sun and Venus Signs  
> ** by soon, I mean eventually because I have to figure out their birth times/ascendants the hard way and that is both time consuming and exhausting.


End file.
